Sensi
by Maruriyan
Summary: Summary : Ketika sahabatmu lebih butuh perhatian dari pacarmu sendiri, sungguh, Sasuke tidak mengerti siapa yang sebenarnya menjadi kekasihnya ?Warning : BL, AU, OOC, complete, SasuNaruSai, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. SasuSai slight SasuNaru Special for#EventGarisMiring.


**Sensi**

 **A SasuNaruSai Fanfiction**

 **SasuSai slight SasuNaru**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Warning : BL, AU, OOC, complete, SasuNaruSai, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Fic ini dibuat bukan untuk tujuan komersil, melainkan untuk memuaskan asupan gila author XD.**

 **Special for event #GarisMiring**

 **Summary : Ketika sahabatmu lebih butuh perhatian dari pacarmu sendiri, sungguh, Sasuke tidak mengerti siapa yang sebenarnya menjadi kekasihnya ?**

 **Hope You Enjoy It**

* * *

"Sas, temenin ke perpus yok. Bantuin aku nyari referensi buat tugas Kakashi _sensei._ "

Pemuda _blonde_ itu tengah berdiri, menatap sang teman yang tengah duduk berhadap – hadapan dengan seorang laki – laki lain yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kesana sendiri aja." Sasuke, laki – laki yang diajak bicara oleh pemuda _blonde_ tadi menjawab. Ia hanya melihat sang lawan bicara sekilas dengan tampang datar.

"Oh, jadi gitu. Oke _fine_." Ucap si _blonde_ dengan nada sinis. Ia menatap sebal laki – laki bersurai _raven_ yang tengah duduk dan tidak mau mempedulikannya. Oh, ia juga tak lupa menatap atau lebih tepatnya mendelik ke arah pemuda pucat dengan senyum aneh yang ada di depan Sasuke.

"Nar, aku ada urusan sama dia. Kamu ke perpus sendiri gak masalah kan ?" Sasuke masih memasang tampang datar. Laki – laki yang ada di seberang juga masih tersenyum yang diartikan oleh Naruto sebagai senyuman mengejek.

Heh, sang Uzumaki tak bisa kalah dan dihina begitu saja. Memang siapa dia berani – beraninya membuat Sasuke tidak menuruti keinginan Naruto ?

"Oke. Jadi kamu ninggalin sahabatmu demi orang gak jelas itu huh ? Jadi kamu lebih mementingan orang baru itu dari pada persahabatan kita ? _Fine then_. Sana makan sama temanmu."

Naruto menunjuk – nunjuk Sai – nama pemuda yang tengah duduk di depan Sasuke- dengan sinis. Ia benar – benar muak dengan sang sahabat yang mau – maunya menyuruhnya sendiri demi makan bersama laki – laki tak jelas itu.

Hei, Naruto hanya ingin ditemani pergi ke perpustakaan. Oh, jangan lupakan otak jenius sang sahabat yang pastinya akan berguna untuk mencari buku referensi yang cocok untuk tugasnya. Dan Sasuke malah lebih memilih untuk makan siang bersama laki – laki tak jelas yang Naruto sendiri tak pernah tahu keberadaannya. Bu- bukannya Naruto melarang Sasuke untuk makan, hanya saja, Sasuke bisa kan membantunya terlebih dahulu kan ?

"Nar, bukannya gitu. Aku sudah berjanji dengan Sai akan makan siang."

Sungguh. Sasuke selalu tak tahan jika kata – kata 'sahabat' mencuat dari bibir Naruto. Oke, bukannya ia tak suka menjadi sahabat Naruto, hanya saja, ketika Naruto menggunakan kata 'sahabat' untuk mengancamnya, Sasuke menjadi serba salah.

"Cih." Naruto hendak berbalik meninggalkan mereka berdua,sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi,

"Sas, kita bisa makan siang di lain waktu. Lebih baik kau menemani Naruto."

Masih dengan senyumannya, Sai berbicara sambil menatap lurus ke iris _onyx_ sang Uchiha.

"Sai..."

"Aku tak masalah."

Sai mengangkat bahu ringan.

Sasuke mengerutkan alis. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah masalah yang besar, hanya saja, ketika Naruto menyangkutpautkan persahabatan mereka, semuanya menjadi lebih rumit. Dan Sai baru saja membuka jalan lebih mudah. Awalnya, sesuatu di sudut hati Sasuke tak bisa menerimanya, namun senyuman Sai dan tampang kesal Naruto tak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti Sai."

Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Sai sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto yang tengah berjalan menjauh dengan langkah kaki menghentak. Sasuke berlari kecil untuk menyamakan langkah mereka.

"Ngapain kamu ke sini ? Sana, makan aja sama teman barumu !" Naruto melirik sinis ke arah Saasuke, sedangkan orang yang diliriknya hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

Oh, ini akan menjadi hari yang berat.

.

.

.

Kejadian yang setipe terjadi lagi. Ya, Naruto yang kesal dan mulai mempertanyakan persahabatan mereka ketika Sasuke memilih bersama Sai.

Naruto mulai mengoceh ria, Sasuke dan Sai yang ada di sebelahnya menjadi pendengar yang setia. Hingga Sasuke melakukan sedikit kesalahan. Yap, ia malah sibuk merangkul Sai dan sedikit melupakan Naruto. Ya, hanya sedikit kok.

"Sas, tega sekali kau mengabaikanku seperti itu hah ?"

"Maaf, bukan maksudku seperti itu." Sasuke merutuk dalam hati. Bisa – bisanya ia melupakan Naruto walaupun hanya sekejap.

Naruto memasang wajah masam. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sai yang terdiam begitu saja. Sasuke sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, sedangkan Sai yang mengamatinya, menghela nafas.

"Lebih baik kau mengejar Naruto."

" Tapi,"

Sai buru – buru memotong perkataan Sasuke, "Aku tak apa. Tak usah cemas begitu." Sai memasang senyum andalanannya. Tak lupa lambaian singkat sebelum ia benar – benar menghilang di balik tikungan koridor.

Sasuke yang ditinggal sendiri menghela nafas. Mengejar Naruto yang sedang masuk mode sensitif bukanlah pilihan yang menyenangkan.

Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya, hingga menemukan surai _blonde_ cerah di antara deretan bangku taman yang dipenuhi pohon flamboyant.

"Naruto, maaf soal yang tadi." ucap sang Uchiha ketika ia berada tepat di depan mata Naruto yang tengah sibuk dengan _headphone_ nya.

"Untuk apa minta maaf, sana urusi saja teman kesayanganmu itu." Naruto menyilangkan tangan di dada. Oh, jangan abaikan delikan sinis iris _sapphire_ itu.

' _Sabar Sas'_ batin Sasuke menguatkan.

"Nggak gitu juga Nar, aku nggak sengaja tadi." Sasuke berusaha untuk menormalkan kekesalan Naruto.

"Ah, palingan ketemu Sai lagi, aku dikacangin." Sungguh, berurusan dengan Naruto dalam situasi ini benar – benar membuat mood Sasuke menurun derastis.

"Ya-yah, nggak gitu juga."

"Ngaku aja. Lebih baik kamu jadiin dia sahabatmu yang baru deh." Naruto bangkit, ia mengambil tas ransel yang tergeletak di sampingnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

Sasuke mengacak rambut frustasi.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah bersahabat sejak Sasuke mulai mengingat jika dirinya hidup. Mereka sekolah bersama, makan bersama, bahkan tak jarang menginap di rumah satu sama lain. Walaupun mereka memiliki sikap yang kontras, Naruto yang super ceria dan Sasuke yang cuek bebek, bukan berarti mereka tak bisa bersahabat, malah sebaliknya. Kadang, Naruto memerlukan orang yang benar – benar bisa diajaknya bercerita tanpa perlu memprotes tentang betapa cerewetnya sang penerus keluarga Uzumaki itu.

Sasuke sendiri juga nyaman bersama Naruto. Hei, tak banyak orang yang betah dengan sikap cuek dan tak mau tahu milik Sasuke. Selama hal itu tak mengganggu hidupnya, Sasuke tak pernah dan tak mau peduli. Buat apa juga peduli ? Dan Naruto adalah satu – satunya orang yang cukup tahan dengan sikap si bungsu Uchiha ini. Heh, Naruto bahkan sudah terbiasa.

Hingga suatu kejadian di masa SMA mereka membuat Naruto menjadi sedikit berbeda.

 _Flashback..._

"Sasuke, aku suka kamu. Kamu mau kan jadi pacarku ?"

Sasuke yang kala itu baru selesai olahraga bersama Naruto tengah melewati taman belakang sekolah. Setelah olahraga, mereka biasanya merendam kaki di aliran sungai yang ada di belakang sekolah, dan untuk kembali ke kelas, mereka harus melewati taman belakang sekolah.

"Sa-sakura- _chan_..." Naruto yang ada di sebelah Sasuke memasang wajah tak percaya. Ya, ia tak percaya jika gadis yang selama ini disukainya malah menyukai sang sahabat yang bahkan tak pernah melirik si gadis.

Sakura tak mempedulikan Naruto. Ia hanya fokus menatap iris kelam Sasuke.

"Sakura- _chan_ , kau menyukai si _teme_?" tanya Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

Sasuke yang tahu jika temannya menyukai Sakura tengah berada di posisi serba salah. Jika ia menolak Sakura, maka gadis itu akan menangis, dan otomatis Naruto akan membencinya. Jika Sasuke menerimanya, _hell_ , ia bahkan tak pernah berbicara dengan Sakura! apalagi memiliki perasaan khusus seperti itu.

"Diam kau Naruto." Sakura masih tersenyum, namun entah kenapa, kata – katanya mampu membuat Naruto kehilangan kesadaran, dan berlari kalang kabut menuju kelas. Sasuke sendiri menjadi panik.

"Maaf Sakura. Aku tidak menyukaimu." Singkat, padat dan jelas. Sasuke langsung berlari mengejar Naruto dan meninggalkan Sakura yang mulai berkaca – kaca begitu saja.

.

.

.

Sasuke ingat. Ya, ia ingat jika seminggu penuh ia dan Naruto tak pernah berbicara sepatah kata pun. Akhirnya, mereka kembali berbaikan ketika Kurenai _sensei_ memberikan tugas kelompok dan menyuruh mereka berdua untuk bekerja sama.

Ya, awalnya semua berjalan normal dan lancar, hingga Sasuke menyadari beberapa sifat Naruto yang sedikit berubah.

Salah satunya, _mood swing_ Naruto saat ini.

.

.

.

"Sai, Sai, Sai terus. Kalau kamu memang sebegitu sukanya sama Sai, sana pergi !" Naruto berjalan dengan tampang tertekuk.

"Siapa juga yang peduli dengan sahabat yang tidak setia kawan seperti ini hah ?!"

Sasuke yang berjalan di samping Naruto menghela nafas pasrah. Ia manatap punggung tegap Naruto yang ada di depannya. Sepertinya Naruto masuk mode sensitif lagi.

Ya, kali ini, Sasuke dan Sai akan pergi ke toko buku kuno yang ada di pinggir kota, namun, sebelum Sasuke sempat menjemput Sai, ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Dan Naruto menjadi seperti ini setelah Sasuke menjelaskan tentang kegiatannya hari ini bersama Sai.

"Sekarang, bahkan jalan – jalan saja tidak mengajakku. Malah Sai yang diajak. Apa kau benci aku, Sasuke ?"

Naruto mulai mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak ada jawabannya. Oke, maksud Sasuke di sini adalah jika ia menjawab 'iya' Naruto akan langsung mengamuk, jika ia menjawab 'tidak' Naruto akan terus bertanya hingga ia kesal sendiri. Sungguh, Sasuke tak tahu cara menghadapi mahkluk yang satu ini.

Mereka terus berdebat hingga kemunculan sosok Sai yang berjalan mendekat dari arah berlawanan.

"Hai Sasuke dan Naruto." Sai memasang senyuman yang selalu terlihat aneh di wajah pucatnya.

Naruto yang tengah kesal, semakin kesal dengan kemunculan sosok yang menjadi obyek perdebatan mereka. Sasuke yang melihat Sai datang hanya tersenyum sekilas.

" Halo juga temannya Sasuke," Naruto memasang senyum pura – pura manis sambil menekankan kata 'temannya Sasuke'.

"Sepertinya kalian selalu sibuk berdua yah ? Sasuke bahkan melupakan sahabatnya lho."

Sasuke menghela nafas, tingkah Naruto kali ini benar – benar menguras stok kesabarannya. Sai sendiri yang sudah mulai mnegerti dengan keadaan berusaha tetap mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Tidak juga Naruto _-san_. Kami hanya beberapa kali bertemu, dan kebetulan hari ini aku dan Sasuke akan pergi ke toko buku." ucap Sai sehati – hati mungkin.

"Wah, benarkah itu ?" Lagi, Naruto menambah kekesalan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia seperti menyiram bensin untuk membesarkan api, sayangnya, yang akan terbakar adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto, hentikan." Sasuke berusaha untuk mendinginkan suasana yang semakin memanas.

Bukannya tenang, Naruto bahkan semakin menjadi – jadi. Ia maju tiga langkah ke hadapan Sai. Menatap sang pemuda pucat dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Kau dengar itu, Sai ? Sahabatku, Sasuke, bahkan tak rela jika aku bersikap seperti itu terhadapmu. Memang apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke hah ?"

Sasuke sendiri sudah merah padam, sepertinya, ia benar – benar kehilangan kendali atas emosinya.

"Aku pacarnya." Jawab Sai dengan tampang kalem.

"Nah, lihat, demi seseorang sepertimu yang hanya menjadi pacarnya, Sasuke bahkan mengabaikanku !"

Teriak Naruto tepat di depan muka Sai.

Naruto benar – benar kesal dengan pemuda yang berani – beraninya membuat Sasuke mengabaikannya. Heh, bahkan dia mengaku menjadi pacarnya Sasuke.

 _Eh,_

Tunggu.

Otak Naruto sedang memproses sesuatu yang penting di sini.

Ketika Naruto menyadari arti dari ucapan Sai barusan, ia melotot horror.

"Ja-jadi, kau pa-pacarnya Sasuke ?" Naruto memasang wajah horror dan terkejut. Mulutnya membuka tutup seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, namun, tak ada yang keluar. Ia menatap Sai dan Sasuke secara bergiliran.

Sasuke dan Sai mengangguk kompak.

"Sas, jadi, selama ini kau gay ?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Ia benar – benar tidak menyangka jika sang sahabat memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang.

"Tidak juga. Aku tak pernah menyukai seseorang, maksudku mencintai seseorang dalam bentuk 'romance' seperti ini." jawab Sasuke sambil mengedikkan bahu. Sai sendiri hanya senyam – senyum tak jelas seperti biasa.

"Uh-oh...Maaf, aku tak bermaksud untuk merebut pacarmu Sai. Silakan nikmati waktu kalian." Naruto berjalan menjauh dengan keadaan linglung. Ia seperti orang yang baru bangun dari amnesia.

"Sas, kamu nggak mau mengejar Naruto ?" tanya Sai ketika mereka berdua masih berdiri di tempat yang sama.

"Kali ini tidak usah." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum simpul dan memeluk bahu Sai.

"Ayo kita ke toko buku."

.

.

.

Selepas kejadian itu, Naruto benar – benar malu dan merasa bersalah terhadap Sai. Oh, ia bahkan menelpon dan mengirimi Sai sms permintaan maaf berkali – kali. Sebenarnya, Sai sendiri tak masalah, hanya saja, ia cukup jengah ketika Naruto menelponnya tengah malam dan meminta maaf. Sungguh, Sai hampir saja berteriak jika ia tidak ingat siapa itu Naruto.

"Sai, di sini !" teriak Sasuke yang tengah duduk bersama Naruto di cafeteria kampus. Sai langsung memasang senyuman. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada buku sketsa yang tengah di bawanya.

Naruto tersenyum gugup. Namun, dapat Sai rasakan jika laki – laki itu masih canggung dan merasa bersalah di depan Sai.

"Ka-kalu begitu aku duluan saja." Naruto bangkit dari kursinya. Ia hendak berjalan keluar cafeteria sebelum suara baritone Sasuke mengusiknya.

"Tidak apa. Duduk saja di sini, lagipula, kau kan sahabatku."

" _Teme_..." Naruto memberikan kepalan tangannya kepada Sasuke yang tengah menahan tawa. Sai sendiri sudah terkikik geli di ujung sana.

"Awas saja kalian !" Seru Naruto sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Nah, Sasuke, apa yang kau perlukan dariku ?" tanya Sai ketika Naruto benar – benar hilang. Ia menopang dagu sambil menatap Sasuke dengan senyum miring.

"Apa aku perlu memiliki alasan khusus untuk bertemu dengan pacarku yang super pengertian ini hm ?" Sasuke ikut – ikutan menopang dagu dan menatap iris gelap Sai yang hampir tak terlihat ketika ia tersenyum.

Sai _blushing_. "Pantas saja Naruto memanggilmu brengsek."

Sasuke hanya tertawa melihat wajah pucat itu mulai memerah.

 **The End**.

* * *

A/N : Uhmmm... satu lagi fik saya yang absurd XD. Oke, ide ini muncul ketika membayangkan Naruto yang berhasil membawa Sasuke ke desa, dan ketika Sasuke berada di desa, ia lebih memperhatikan Sai. Naruto pastinya cemburu eaaaa...

Uh, abaikan saja imajinasi absurd saya lolololol...

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah bersedia membaca hingga di sini. Saya sangat menghargainya :))))) Mohon kritik dan sarannya semua.


End file.
